Life, Love, and Pies
by iluvpushingdaisies
Summary: Follows the life of the Pie Holers after the seris finale. Will Ned and Chucks love hold out? Is Vivian's heart finally going to find true love? Will Emerson and his daugther be happy? What about Olive? You will find out! This is my first fanfic! Review!
1. Chapter 1: Vodka and Granny Berry Pie

**I fixed some spelling mistakes and corrected the name of Olive's Restaurant, Thanks imaginationrunsfree !**

Chapter One: Vodka and Granny Berry Pie

It had been exactly 3 months, 22 days, 18 hours, and 2 minutes scene a girl named Chuck had reviled herself to be alive to her Mother and Aunt. After a blurred night of tears, laughing, hugging, wild accusations, and a very tense Ned everyone had agreed that Ned posed a magic finger that had brought Chuck back to life. After even more argument it was agreed upon that Chuck would go with her "Aunts" on a new abridged version of their European Tour. Ned was stress baking the entire time she was away.

Olive and Randy's new restaurant the intrepid Cow was doing quiet well. Ned had also reveled his magic touch to them, Olive took it surprisingly well. She said she always knew he had some hidden talent. The only people who didn't know were his half brothers Maurice and Ralston.

Emerson was in charge of his daughter for at least a year. Lila had decied that he could try being a father, but she got to she her every Wednesday and Fridays. She had taken quite a liking to Ned and Chuck. She constantly badgered them with questions and quickly discovered his power, by chucking a dead fly she found at his head.

Among all the changes taking place in the lives of the Pie Holers a new member of the family had come along. It was the new waitress, Maggie, who at this very moment was 22 years 7 months 3 days 18 hours and 2 minutes old.

She had shoulder leant dirty blond hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin scatted with freckles. She was smart and had a great sense of humor. Although she wasn't much taller than Olive, but she wasn't nearly as bold.

It was an average Friday, everybody was sitting and talking around the Pie Hole with Maggie serving them pie. Penny was sitting on Emerson's lap playing with his face, although he was pretending to be annoyed everybody could tell he was loving it, including Simone who felt slightly jealous that he wasn't paying as much attention to her.

Vivian was toying with Chuck's hair, and Lily was complaining how Vodka didn't mix well with Elderberry Pie (aka Granny Berry Pie). Maggie was relaxing and talking to Olive who was giving her Pie Serving tips.

"Maggie," Ned mumbled, a new female always made him nervous. "Could you take the trash out?"

"Sure thing boss," she perkily replied. "I am getting paid to do that kind of stuff." She walked over and pulled the bag out of the trash can and skipped out the door.

"I like her," Chuck smiled at Ned. "She was the perfect girl for the job."

Ned blushed, "You think so? Cause I wasn't sure about her.. I wasn't sure if she was the type of person I would want serving me a pie."

"Yes," Chuck replied. "She is exactly the type of person I would like to be served a pie by. Besides You." They exchanged a glance of pure love. At that very moment Ned was pretending that he could hug her and Chuck was pretending the very same thing.

"Vivian," Ned asked. "Would you mind giving Chuck a hug from me."

"Of course," Vivian replied sweetly." I would love to." She leaned over and hugged the girl named Chuck. At that very moment Maggie ran in.

"There is a car parked in the ally Boss," She wheezed. "With a note for you and Miss Boss."


	2. Chapter 2: The Return of the Stolen Car

Chapter Two: The Return of the Stolen Car

The facts were these:

Ned's old car that was stolen by Charles Charles father of the girl he loved sitting in the ally with a note on this. The note read the following:

Dear Charlotte and Ned,

I'm sorry I had to steal your car, well not really sorry, but kind of sorry. I found a better car so you can have yours back. My well, facial condition is improving, and know it just looks like I was badly burned or had acid poured on my face. In a few months it should look normal enough to be seen by all. I'm trying my best to keep your secret Ned, but only for the sake of my daughter, WHO YOU MUST BE VERY CAREFUL AROUND! I figure that she would be sad if people came after you with torches and pitchforks. I might see you soon, might not, I haven't decided yet. Charlotte do remember I love you dearly, but I can't stay in Papen County, I have to see the world well I have the chance.

Hugs and Kisses for you Charlotte,

Charles Charles

"Well," Charlotte sighed trying to come up with something good to say about her father. "At lest he gave you his car back." She smiled up at Ned, but it was an uneasy smile, not as confidant as her usable one.

"Aint that just peachy keen," Emerson grumbled. "Not dead Daddy gave you your car back, something smells funny to me." Emerson Cod in fact did not like Charles Charles at all. Not that he would have told anybody, but he just hated the man.

"That son of a bitch," Lily grumbled. "HE IS STILL ALIVE. WHY THE HELL DID YOU NOT TELL US! That man seduced me and he betrayed Vivian. HE BROKE HER HEART! The only good thing that came from him was Charlotte. I'm going to find him and... and..I'm... I'm.. going to smack him! Yes, I'm going to smacked him." She downed her vodka and fell into Ned's arms.

Vivian just stood there in a daze. Starring from the car to the note and than to Lily and back again. "Would you mind," she looked at Chuck. "If we stayed the night."

Chuck smiled, "We'd love to have you guys spend the night in our apartment! Right Ned?"

Ned stuttered, "Of...Of course, I mean why shouldn't you guys stay her. We're all very dazed and Lily obviously can't drive." he glanced at Lily who was still in his arms. "Yes, we'd love to have you."

With Lily snoring on the conch and Ned on the cot in their back room Vivian and Chuck were sharing Ned and Chucks bed, minus the plastic separator.

"Chuck," Vivian asked. "Why didn't you tell us... about Charles."

"We didn't want to make anything more confusing than it already was," Chuck lied. The truth was They hadn't been thinking about her father for awhile, or trying to anyway. It was a bit of an inconvenience. They either had to get a ride or walk every were.

"It doesn't matter," Vivian smiled. "We should think of happier things... like birds and pie!" Chuck smiled Vivian could be pretty weird, but that was just a reason to love her more. As they drifted off the sleep they felt happy.


	3. Chapter 3: That Would Be the Third Chapt

**Sorry that this chapter is so short, but it felt like a good spot to stop. I hope everybody who is reading this is enjoying it. Please, comment or send me a message with feedback**

Chapter 3: An Unexpected Guest

The next morning Lily was sitting at the kitchen table eating a peach pie out of a tin and drinking something, most likely vodka. She sat there and pondered life. She thought that life had been relatively happy for the past few months and now it could all be ruined by a stupid man. "Lily," she she heard as she shoved more pie into her mouth." You re maid me too much of mother." She turned around to she her beloved sister, Vivian, looking at her.

"She always drank and ate dessert before 10 in the morning too." Vivian smiled at her.

"I am not acting like mother," Lily protested. "She was so old and weird... oh god, I am turning into out mother." Vivian laughed as the phone rang. Lily sighed and went to go pick it up, her sister had a irrational fear of picking up telephones, she thought they would blow up in her ear causing her to be deaf, which in turn make her not be able to hear things.

"Hello,"Lily grumbled into the phone.

"Who would this be?" to perky voices in unison asked.

"I would be none of your damn business, that's who," Lily heard who ever was on the other line whimper. "Oh all right, I'm Lily Charles, Charlotte Charles mother."

"Oh my gosh," gasped one. "Your Chuck's mother."

"Ohh," said the other one. "I thought there was some scandal with that!" Lily wrinkled her brow at Vivian, who ever they were they were pretty damn annoying.

"By the way," the first one said. "I'm Maurice."

"And I'm Ralson," chimed the other one. "Can we talk to Ned."

"Vivian go wake up Ned," Lily instructed her sister.

"But.. but he could be cranky in the morning." Lily pointed towards the back room and Vivian reluctantly got up. In a few minutes Vivian came back with a tired looking Ned, Lily stuck the phone in his face.

"Hi Ned," the twins said. "It's us."

"Hi boys."

"We've got a bit of a... situation."

"Before you say anything else I've got something to tell you."

"Wait... but."

"See you latter."

Latter that day Maurice and Ralston walked into the Pie Hole with a very unexpected visitor, their father.


	4. Chapter 4: When Pie Goes Bad

Chapter 4: When Pie Goes Bad

The facts were these: At the same time Lily was passed out Ned's Father, Nathan Nedderson, walked into Maurice and Ralston's house. Even though he had abandoned him they still loved him and welcomed him. He wanted to talk to all three of this sons and tell them at last why he had left.

When he had walked into the door of the Pie Hole Ned had tried to flee, scared to face his past. Unfortunately for Ned, Emerson Cod grabbed him. So at this exact moment it had been 20 years 3 months, 16 days, and 3 hours ago sense Ned had seen his father.

"Nedderson?" Chuck asked Ned. "Why did you never tell me your last name?"

"Well," replied Ned who happened to look very tense at the moment. "It could be that I just... think it sounds stupid or ....it might just be that ...I disliked my father so much I just couldn't stand the mention of his name." This was all sort of mumbled.

"So sons and Charlotte," Nathan said looking awkwardly up at them. " I am going to tell you why I left you. You might find it rather hard to believe." Maurice and Ralston looked like they were so excited that if you touched them they might explode. Ned on the other hand looked a bit constipated.

"Wait," cried out Ned. "I have to tell you something, It may sound crazy and weird, but it is true. I can prove it. If I ever acted weird or mysterious I have a good reason." He paused and looked at his father, "Besides being completely neglected in my teenage years. I can bring dead things back to life."

Well Maurice and Ralston were surprised and gleeful at the prospect of Ned being able to perform magic Nathan was not the least bit shaken. He just sat there calmly nibbling the pie that had been provided.

"Son," he said. "You make pie even better than your mother and that's saying something." For just a brief second Ned felt proud to be complemented by his long missing father, but then he remembered the pains of abandonment as if they were reopened and stopped on. The smile that had popped up quickly faded from his face.

The Piemaker suddenly stood up with an unusual burst of anger. "Yes," he yelled. "I know I make the best pies in Papan County and I don't need you to tell me so!" Everybody was starring up at him. "Sorry," he mumbled and quickly sat down.

"You don't need to apologize son," Nathan replied. "It is rather stressful having such a gift, I would know I have it to."

"You.. what?" Ned stammered.

"I have the power to awaken dead people," he said through a mouthful of pie. "I haven't used it for years, not sense... well never mind."

"You better tell them everything," Chuck intruded. "They have the right to know." Chuck herself was very curious.

"OK, OK, OK!" he said in his defense. "I'll start from the beginning." He sighed, "The very beginning." All of them started at Nathan waiting for him to start. "Ned, your mother and I fell in love in High School I promised that we would get married after I made enough money serving in the military. In the military I met Charles Charles and Dwight Dixon, not my two favorite people. So we had many grand adventures and we left our separate ways, well we tried to any how. Charles followed me back to Coeur d'Coeur were I grew up. Your mother and I had a lovely wedding almost as soon as we got back. Charles had an extremely... turbulent love life. He fell in love with a young, sweet, kind, and wonderful syinkrinized swimmer Vivian. The problem was that he also loved her sister, Lily. Now that he loved Vivian very much...but he liked adventure." By this time all four of them were enthralled in the story.

"As you two know," he continued addressing Ned and Chuck. "Lily became pregnant with you and well, the rest is history. When your mother was pregnant with you ,Ned, she died. I have no idea why, but she did. I panicked and touched her. I tested it on a baby cat and I found out that if you re-alive a pregnant women you can not touch the child. I was heartbroken, I could not touch my wife or my son. Over time I became distant with you two and fell in love with another women, Maurice and Ralston's mother. Know when your mother died, Ned, I knew at once you had touched her. I panicked fearing what would become of you and sent you to that dreadful boarding school." Ned winced. "I went on to have a relatively normal life with my new family until the twins were about 9. Ralston you had been playing with magic and somehow made an explosion and killed yourself, but you were still intact. I re-alived you killing your mother. I have been watching all of you, including your Aunts Chuck, for awhile know."

Ned sat in shock, he had been dead. Dead, Ned couldn't fathom it. Nathan stood up and did what he did best, left, though this time not for long. "I have to go see V- someone," he muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: A Heart Not Meant to Be Broke

**Another short one, you know I think that's how most of these chapters are going to end up, short and sweet (well hopefully sweet :)**

Chapter Five: Hearts Not Meant to Be Broken

Vivian and Lily Charles sat in awkward silence in their parlor. Life had suddenly become a roller coaster when Vivian had found out about Lily's affair with her fiance, and that she was their beloved niece/daughter's mother. Things had become even worse when Charlotte reviled herself as not dead. Not that Vivian didn't love Chuck, because she loved her more than any other person (except possibly her sister), but she wanted someone who could be just hers to love.

As the doorbell rang Lily set down her martini glass and walked over to the door. The last time she had heard the doorbell ring was when she had found out that her dead daughter was very much alive. That had been one of the happiest days of her life.

Vivian quickly ran to the door to beat her sister to it. The person she saw on the other side of the door was none other than Nathan Nedderson.

"Nathan!" she cried excitedly. "It's been years!" I had in fact been 20 years 4 months 2 days and 16 hours scene they had last seen each other. They each had feelings for each other, but had never ever done anything about it.

"Why hello Vivian," Nathan blushed. "and you Lily." At the moment Lily looked like she was about to puke. She was feed up with men; Charles Charles, Dwight Dixon, and now there was Nathan Nedderson to complete the trio.

"I was wondering," Nathan continued. "I was wondering if you girls would like to go get some pie." He didn't really feel like talking to Lily, but he wasn't about to hurt her feelings.

"Oh we would love to!" Vivian beamed at him. "The Pie Hole I presume? My Niece Charlotte works there, and Ned owns it! Plus, their pie is just unsurpassable!"

"No thanks," Lily replied emotionlessly. "You two go, I've got to go load my gun." Vivian and Nathan starred at her. "I mean I better go feed the uh birds." Lily thought it was a good idea to have a loaded gun when a man was trying to break her sister's heart.

Lily knew that Vivian had the kindest heart. She would hate for it two be broken... again. After Charles and Dwight Lily didn't think she could handle another broken heart. As they left Lily trudged up stairs to go get her gun.


	6. Chapter 6: Blueberry Cloud Pie

**Yay! I finally remembered the Disclaimer! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Original Pushing Daisies Characters or other stuff (Just Maggie and kinda Nathan) **

Chapter Six: Blueberry Cloud Pie

Meanwhile back at the Pie Hole the Piemaker and his companies sat completely still, still shocked by their fathers (or in Chuck's case Father-in-Law sorta) story. Ned was extremely shocked.

"I just, I well," Ned stuttered. "I can't believe I couldn't have figured that out! I mean he never ever touched me. I should have been suspicious..."

"I would find it strange for you to think that," said Chuck. She patted him on his sleeve, careful not to touch any of his skin. Maggie walked over, she was happy with her new job. She had tried many professions from shoe salesgirl to professional ballet dancer, but she had never fit in until know.

"So," she said. "Do you want some more pie."

"Ahhhh," sighed Maurice who was know starring at Maggie.

"Ummm," she giggled. "What kind do you want?"

"Whatever your favorite of the day is." Maurice was still gawking up at her, but was starting to realize how stupid he looked. "Uh... I'll have it to go." He buried his head, embarrassed.

"OK, one Blueberry Cloud coming up," she smiled at him sweetly and dashed off to get the pie. Chuck smiled at Maurice and than at Ned.

"Maurice, I can so try to get you hooked up with Maggie if you like."

"No," he replied glumly. "No girls ever fall for me."

"Well I think Maggie is special, you two seemed to have a connection, right Ned?"

"I don't..," Chuck glared at him. "Of course."

Somebody was banging on the door of the Pie Hole, which had been temporally closed so the Piemaker could attend to his personal problems. Nathan and Vivian were standing there and so was a very irritated Emerson Cod. Ned rushed over to let them in.

"Sorry," the Piemaker said. "I was having some.. a... family problems."

"Understood," smiled Vivian. "We were just coming in for some pie, your father is such a sweet man." Ned tried to smile as if he agreed though he did not.

"Maggie will help you in a minute," he replied before turning to Emerson.

"We've got a case to solve," he said.


	7. Chapter 7: Waking a Dead Dude

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah... I unfortunately don't own Pushing Daisies, but I do own the characters I made up HA! P.S. Yay I've hit over 10 reviews, it makes me very happy.**

Chapter Seven:

The facts were these:

Fire chief Fredrick Stanley had been killed, but not in a fire. He died after eating a bowl of soup from the renowned local French restaurant Diner Delicieux. It was determined that he was poisoned after growing mass amounts of large boils.

"The fire determent is going to pay big bucks if anybody catches the killer," Emerson smiled.

"Off to the morgue?" Ned asked.

"Were else?" Emerson replied.

So the Piemaker, his beloved dead girl, and a PI that was about to become very happy left the Pie Hole, but were followed by none other than Nathan and Vivian.

"We need to go and do our magic with the dead fire dude," Emerson said to the Corner.

" I think I might need a little tasty tidbit," the Corner smiled up at him.

"Fine," Emerson said, reluctantly shoving a wad of cash at him. "That should be enough for at least two months."

"Well," the corner said. "Maybe, maybe not, I'll have to think about it."

As soon as the trio walked into the room Vivian and Nathan followed into the morgue.

"Were with them," Nathan said.

"What does this look like a party?" the corner asked. "Well, it's not! This is were dead people come!" Vivian and Nathan ignored his rambling and followed the others into the other room.

Chuck turned around to see Vivian and Nathan, "What are you two doing here?"

"Well," Vivian started. "You guys always are going to investigate cases. It seems unfair that you get to have all the fun!"

"This isn't fun," Emerson said. "It is my job and Mr. Magic Finger makes my job a hell lot easier."

"I think it's fun," piped in Chuck.

"Well I don't," Ned frowned.

"Just wake up the damn dead man!" Emerson yelled. Ned quickly walked over to him and with a quick zap Fredrick Stanley was alive again.

"Were did that delious soup go?" he said very confused.

"That soup killed you unfortunely," Ned informed him. "You are dead, do you know who killed you?"

"Well," one of his boils burst and lots of puss came out, Ned jumped back. After almost three years of waking up dead people (who were varying degrees of disgusting) he had never gotten used to some of their aliments.

"I have two people who hate me."

"My second in command Belinda Butt really wanted to get promoted, she really needed the money, because she gambled a lot. Then theirs my ex-wife Mabel ... well she just hates me."

"Is there anything I could do for you?" Chuck asked sweetly.

"Not really, I was a pretty happy man." he smiled at her before falling down dead once more.

"I say we check out the ex," Emerson said. "Exs are always feeling strongly about each other."

"That is just so.. so weird," sputtered Vivian.

" Well, honey," Nathan grabbed her hand. "Everybody if weird in some way, shape, or form." Vivian looked up at him and giggled like a little schoolgirl. Chuck was happy for Vivian, Vivian's heart needed to find a stable happy place to rest. Ned on the other hand wasn't sure that his father was the right person for Vivian, no matter how good his intentions may seem. Anybody who abandons their child for 20 years is perfect.


	8. Chapter 8: A Very Quick Case

**Sorry the case was so short, but it's not really important and I couldn't think of a good way to end it. Disclaimer: I don't own it it, the stupid bastards at ABC do. **

Chapter Eight: A Very Quick Case

Mabel Stanley was exactly 16 years 3 months 1 week 2 days 18 minutes and 33 seconds older than her husband and Emerson knew that meant only one thing.

"Money," he said. "Everybody loves money, you two must have been married just for money."

"Don't be silly," she said. She had grey hair and lots of wrinkles. "We loved each other, well maybe... well at least I thought he looked hot!" She was rather feisty for an old lady, a little too feisty.

"That had nothing to do with love!" Emerson screamed. He still thought Lila was hot, but he sure didn't love her. "Are you rich?"

"Yes, but that is besides the point," Mabel smiled. "I happen to have an alibi, I was volunteering at the Papean county Theatrical Society you can call the management I was in a production of _Driving Miss Daisy." _

"Buh bye than," Emerson waved dragging everybody else out too. "You are of no interest to us."

"That is not very nice Mr. Cod!" Mabel yelled.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Stanley," Chuck said politely as she left the room.

Next they were off to see Belinda Butt the now chief fire-women. She was sitting at her desk looking over some papers. She had greasy black hair and a flat face, but stunning green eyes.

She looked up and saw the Pieholers walking in.

"Hello," she said friendly. "Could I interest you in some tickets too our annual Fireman Ball?"

"That does soun-" Chuck started, but before she could answer Emerson cut her off.

"Oh hell no!" Emerson screamed. "We are doing business that means that we won't do stuff to further our love life's at the same time!" He turned to Belinda, "Getting on with it did you kill Fredric Stanley?"

"No I most certainly did not," she said, but she didn't seem so confident. All of the sudden she fell to her knees. "Please, don't arrest me, it was a mistake!"

The facts were these:

Belinda was visiting her best friend Stormer E'stomac, head chef at Diner Delicieux. He had a horrible cough and had cough medicine on the counter. Belinda was making the soup and thought that it was the secret ingredient. Before Stormer had corrected her mistake Fredric had eaten the whole bowl...

Emerson huffed and puffed, but realized it was quite possible. He would let her go, but he was going to keep his eye on her.

"OK," Belinda said perkily. "Know would you like some tickets? Hey if you buy four I'll give you two free!"

"I'll take two," Nathan said. "Would you like to go with me Vivian? I bet it'll be loads of fun." Nathan smiled a smile that was rather familiar and shockingly like Ned's.

"I haven't done much fun stuff for years," Vivian smiled too. "I'd love to go dance with you."

"Ned can we go?" Chuck asked. "We never have actually gone on a date.

As the Piemaker tried to think of a reason why they shouldn't he realized their wasn't any, except for the fact he couldn't dance. Plus there was something that he should have done awhile ago that needed taking care of.

"It would be an honor."


	9. Chapter 9: What to Were?

**Disclaimer: Though it nettles me greatly I still don't own Pushing Daisies**

Chapter Nine: What to Wear?

It was Tuesday night at the Pie Hole, that meant that it was girls night out. Maggie, Simone, Olive, and Chuck had all gone out to have some fun. Randy, Emerson, Ned, Maurice, and Ralston were in the Pie Hole looking kind of glum.

Ned didn't deal well with secrets, he couldn't keep them. The only secret he ever kept was his big secret, the fact that he could wake the dead, but now even that was out.

"Iwannaprapostachu," Ned buttered out.

"What the hell did you just say?" Emerson was starring at him. "It sounded like you had a mouthful of rotten apple cobbler in your mouth."

"Iwanttoprapotochuk."

"I can't hear you."

"I want to propose to Chuck!"

"Ohhh," Emerson smiled. "So that's what it is. I think it's a wonderful idea. Even though you two can't touch you are always looking at each with dewy eyes and batting your lashes at each other. It's about time."

"Good," Ned still looked rather flustered. "I'm going to do it at the Fireman ball. Thinking of that, I've got extra tickets. Do you want them Emerson, It's on Saturday."

"Nope sorry," Emerson said. "I can't Penny and Simone haven't been getting along too well, Penny is just so," he smiled. "Well, she's like me. So I'm taking them out to dinner in hopes it will straighten out."

Randy nodded, "I can't either me and Olive are having a Mac n' Cheese eating contest at the Cow and really it's too late to cancel it."

"Well," Ned sighed. "I'll just throw them out then."

"NO!" yelled Maurice. "I.. I.. wanna ask Maggie to go with me." He frowned, "If she would go with me, she's so wonderful. Pretty, smart, and funny," his face filled with horror. "Is she single?"

"Yes," Ned replied. "and I'm sure she'd go with you."

Ralston felt very left out.

"Don't worry Ralston," Ned said. "I didn't have a girl for most of my life."

"I don't know if Olive really loves me," Randy said. "It's just who would love me?"

"Oh hell no," Emerson mumbled. "Our lives are turning into soap operas."

As the men discussed their troubled love lives the girls were out shopping for Chuck's dress.

"Ohhh!" shrieked Olive, who had already bought three dresses. "I love this dress!" She was holding up a long strapless blue dress with sparkles stripped along the top."How bout it Chuck?"

They had been searching through Lacey's Dress Shop for two hours yet she had found nothing that truly was her, even though Olive was making her try on every other dress.

"I'll try it on," she said wearily.

"Uhh," Olive said as Chuck came out. "It doesn't have the effect I was thinking of." The electric blue was definitely not Chuck's color.

"It's hideous on you!" Simone exclaimed. "No offense, your very pretty."

"Maggie!" Olive cried. "It would look fabulous on you!"

"Fine," Maggie said. "But I really don't need a dress."

"Yay!" Olive squealed. "I'll get one in your size!"

When Maggie walked out there was a moment of magic. The magic of knowing something was so right for you you just have to have it.

"OK," sighed Maggie happily. "I'll get it." Olive jumped up and down with excitement.

After 20 more minutes of looking Chuck finally got her perfect dress. It was a nice color of yellow.

Meanwhile in the town of Coeur d' Coeur Vivian was fretting over what she should were.

"Oh Lily," Vivian was on the verge of tears. "I have nothing to wear! We haven't had the need to were anything nice to wear for 20 years almost!" Than she broke out sobbing, her delicate balance between happiness and despair had been perturbed.

"Well," Lily said. "What about that black dress you wore to Charles funeral?"

"Good idea!" Vivian was smiling again. "That's a great idea, it is a nice dress, isn't it?"

Lily nodded, she was still trying to get over the fact that her sister had opened her heart of gold to another filthy man. She took a swig of her vodka and hopped Nathan would be better.

" I'm worried," Vivian said. "What if he leaves like like Dwight." She said the name with disgust. "Or what if he cheats on me." She turned to her sister, "I know you would never do it to me again, you definitely learned your lesson."

Meanwhile the women came back to the Pie Hole giggling and laughing, each of them had a bag, except Olive who had three.

**"**How many dresses do you need?" questioned Randy. "We aren't even going to the party?"

Olive smiled and shrugged.

"Your going to have a hard time restraining her from shopping," Emerson told Randy.

"Maggie," Maurice said. "You look really beautiful tonight." Both of them blushed and looked really awkward. "I think your an amazing person and I've just met you," he paused. "Would you like to go to the Ball with me?" He pulled out the two tickets.

"Yes!" Maggie cried excitedly. "That would be fun." She jumped up and down, "I've never been to a ball." She giggled and ran off.

"You two are going to be worse than Dead-girl and Pieman," Emerson shook his head. "That's pretty sad."

"Honey," said Simone. "You want to go to your apartment and do a little ruff ruff?"

"Sorry, I have to go check on Penny."

"You know a dog can only have one master!" she said before storming out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Ball

Chapter Ten: The Ball

Young Ned was exactly 13 years 5 months 2 weeks 6 days 19 hours old when he went to his first dance, it was a rather unfortunate experience. Longborough School for Boys was having it's annual 13 up Spring Fling, the girls from it's sister school was also attending.

Ned was fine jumping up and down dancing like crazy with everyone else, he had a rare feeling of belonging, but when the slow dance came things started to go wrong. Everybody else had a partner, but Ned and a lone girl with greasy hair so they coupled up even though the only girl Ned wanted to dance with was Chuck.

When the music began Ned started to become stiff and clumsy. The first time he stepped on his partners foot she let it go, the second time she looked irritated, but the third time she screamed on the top of her lungs, "YOU ARE A HORRIBLE DANCER,YOU RAT!" and stormed off the floor.

That was the last time Ned danced, the thoughts of it swirled around his head as he walked onto the floor, the ring he planned to propose to Chuck with felt like it was on fire in his pocket. His gloved hand was is hers, he knew they would have to be careful, even though his entire body was covered, except for his face.

On the other side of the floor Nathan and Vivian were starting to dance, it turned out that Ned had inherited his horrible dancing.

"Sorry," Nathan blushed. "I haven't danced in years, plus I don't think I have much raw talent any how."

"Don't worry," Vivian smiled. " I can lead, swimming isn't that far off from dancing."

In the middle of the dance floor Maggie was trying to convince Maurice to dance.

"Come on," she nagged. "You can't go to a ball and not dance!"

"I can't dance, when it comes to magic I can do loads, but dancing, it's a whole other kind of magic."

"You can do magic?" Maggie smiled. "Come on I don't care how bad you are at dancing." She grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her. "I don't care what everybody thinks. You can dance as bad as you want."

The Piemaker and Chuck were now dancing to, carefully and slowly, but still dancing. It felt so much more real than dancing in beekeeper suits. Chuck looked up into the Piemaker's blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too," Ned smiled awkwardly. "Uh, do you uh, want to go to the garden, it's kinda hot in hear"

"Sure." Chuck grabbed his hand and they walked out to the garden together.

Well Maggie and Maurice still were dancing like idiots. Vivian and Nathan were taking a break.

"Would you like to get some wine or punch?" Nathan asked.

"I would prefer the latter. Lily is a bit addicted to alcohol and I prefer not to drink it," Vivian said quietly.

"Has she always been a heavy drinker?"

"No," Vivian whimpered. "Just sense Charles!" Vivian burst out crying.

"It's all right Vivian," Nathan whispered at hugged her close.

"No, it's not. Ned and Charlotte woke him up! What if he comes back?"

"If he comes back, I will have something to say about it."

Vivian buried her head in his chest and sighed.

"Chuck we've been together awhile," Ned said. They had, in fact , been toghter for exactly 1 year 7 months 3 days 20 hours and 59 minutes. "I really love you, I will never be happy with out you," he smiled. "I think we're soul mates."

"I think so too," Chuck smiled back. "Loving you is hard, but I can't imagine my life without you now."

"Chuck," Ned said putting his hand into his pocket. "Will you marry me?" Chuck's mouth dropped open as she saw the ring."

"Yes!" Chuck happily cried. "Yes, Ned. I accept!" Chuck pulled off her glove and pressed it to Ned's mouth. She carefully and passionately kissed him through the glove. She pulled back and smiled, putting out her hand. Ned slipped the ring on. It had a silver band and blue stones around a diamond.

"It's beautiful," Chuck whispered.

"It was my mothers. I've had it for years, but I never thought I would use it."

"Can I go tell Vivian?"

"Can't you wait till tomorrow?"

"Yes," Chuck whined. "But I have such a happy feeling inside of me that I want to let it out to share."

"That's so thoughtful. Can you hold it in till tomorrow? We can have everybody over for a little engagement party."

"That would be super fantastic," Chuck bounced up and down.

Little did they know that the happiest night of their lives would quickly spoil.


	11. Chapter 11: Passing

Chapter Eleven: Passing

Both of them knew it was happening; Digby was going gray. Ned wished it wasn't happening, he thought his touch froze people wear they were, apparently not. Digby was 22 years 3 months 28 days and 45 minutes old, and he wasn't getting any older.

The Piemaker and the girl named Chuck walked into their shared apartment happy and tired from a night of dancing. The happiness quickly melted away when they same Digby's limp body lying on the floor.

"Digby?" Ned chocked. "Digby get up!" His beloved companion of many years lay still.

"Ned," Chuck whispered. "He died, that means things you touch age." She sadly smiled, "That means that I'll get old with you."

"It always made me happy that you wouldn't age," Ned cried stroking Digby's fur. "He won't come back, I guess I can only wake up something once." He laid down and touched Digby for the first time in years, he had forgotten how soft his fur was.

"Well, it didn't make me happy," Chuck knelt down. "I sometimes have nightmares that your old and dying and I'm young still, and I can't do anything about it." She shook her head. "It's a good thing, even if poor Digby is dead... forever."

Ned put his face onto Digby a cried. He sat there for 20 minutes and 14 seconds, with the girl he loved, the girl he was going to marry, and the girl, sadly, that he couldn't touch.

"Well," Chuck said. "We better go to bed, after all we are announcing our engagement tomorrow, I don't know how everybody is going to react." The couple tiredly trumped off to their bedroom.

**Yah.. that chapter was pathetic, sorry 'bout that, but I did put links to ball dresses and Chuck's ring on my profile. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Facts

Chapter Twelve: The Facts reveled

Emerson Cod walked into the Pie Hole wear Ned and Chuck were sitting at the big table they had set up and Olive was rambling on excitedly non-stop and holding onto Randy.

"OMG!" Olive yipped. "I'm so excited! Can I be a bridesmaid? What color is my dress going to be! We need to start working on your wedding like now!" Ned was very stiff, but Chuck was smiling broadly.

Emerson Cod stood staring at them, "Congratulations! "

Chuck held out her ring, "Yes! The wedding will be in two months."

"Will you be my best man?" Ned asked.

"I'm really your best friend?" Emerson asked.

"Well, your practically my only friend," Ned sighed.

Lily, Vivian, and Nathan walked in. Vivian and Nathan were holding hands and laughing, Lily watched and looked like she was going to hurl. She still thought he was an evil man, no matter how much he said he hated Dwight Dixon and Charles Charles, though she did agree with him.

"Mom!" Chuck yelled. "Aunt Vivian!" She ran over and hugged them, they were still getting over the fact that she was alive and Lily was still trying to get used to being called mom. "Hi Nathan." She added.

"Hi uh Father," Ned said weakly as Simone and Penny walked in followed by Maurice and Ralston.

"Everybody is here," Chuck screamed. "Maggie come out here, we have an announcement!"

"We are in engaged!" Chuck held out her ring.

"Oh, Charlotte my belief in marriage is renewed again!" Vivian said. "You can have my veil if you like!"

"Thank you! Maybe I will, maybe I won't haven't decide yet."

"Your going to have a hard time since you can't touch," Nathan shock his head.

"I don't care," Ned held his head up. "We love each other, I don't think I could love anybody else this much, even if I could touch them."

"Wow," Nathan said. "That shows that your really in love."

"Love is so beautiful," Vivian was crying now she leaned over and hugged Nathan.

"Yes it is my dear," Nathan whispered in her ear.

"Getting on with it," Chuck said. "My maid of honor will be Olive, the other bridesmaids will be Simone and Maggie." Both of them looked surprised. "I know I don't know you guys to well, but I don't have many friends. Penny you can be the floor girl."

"Emerson is the best man," Ned said looking a bit flustered. "Randy, Maurice, and Ralston; you guys will be walking down the eyeul (Sorry I can't remember how to spell it) with the bridesmaids."

"Lily," Chuck turned around. "Can you give me away? I mean I have no idea were Dad is and even if he was here, he is a corpse faceish and you know..."

"I... I," Lily sputtered. She felt her heart was slowly melting from it's cold shell. She didn't know how to take it. "Yes, of course I will. Come here and give me a hug." Chuck grinned and walked over to Lily, a bit confused, but she gave her a hug.

"OK!" Olive was standing on the table. "We've go to get planning KNOW!" Everybody stared up at her. "What? If the wedding is in two months you have a lot to do."

"You need a drink," Lily complained.

"Speaking of a lot to do we've got a case to solve," Emerson said.

"You have to say that now?" Lily said as she sat down taking a swig from her drink.

"Well," Emerson said. "I want the money soon so I should explain it soon."

"Yah!" chimed in Penny.

"Don't be rude," Emerson told her.

"Well, your always rude so why can't I be rude?" she asked.

"Good point," Emerson smiled. "Getting on with it, this isn't a typical case. This time we're looking for dead people not murders. You see there was this huge earthquake at the Papean County Ruby Mine and there are three missing people that they would like returned. It's a bit risky, but it pays very big bucks, were talking a little under a million. So, would you all like to help look for them and receive a share of this money?" There were a chorus of yeses and a no from Lily that quickly changed to a yes after Vivian gave her the puppy dog face.

"If I get killed," Lily said. "Remember, it's your fault." Vivian smiled.

"Ok then," Emerson said. "We're going in groups of threes. Vivian, Lily, and Nathan you can go." This got goofy smiles from Vivian and Nathan, but it just mad Lily more cranky. "Fine, if you want it that way it can be that way, Nathan, Vivian, and Simone then. Lily you can go with Chuck and Ned. I'll go with Randy and Olive and Ralston. Maggie you can stay here and man the Pie Hole, Maurice I'm sure you won't mind helping."

"Okay dokey smokey!" Maggie said.

"I don't care if I have to help cook and stuff," Maurice was staring at Maggie.

"Never say that again Maggie," Emerson grumbled. "We'll go tomorrow."

"Wait!" said Lily. "Sorry Vivian, but I really don't like caves, they make me feel unstable, she stood up. "I'll stay at our house and uh, cook something for when you come back." Vivian frowned, but Lily remained firm.

"We'll keep the groups the same," said Emerson. "I think Ned and Dead Girl can handle them selves ok by now."

**Sorry I'm being kind of slow about posts, I'm not on the computer much in summer. Also, if anybody cares (which I seriously doubt) I put some wedding dresses on my profile. I would like you to tell me which one you like best for Chuck or suggest another one (yah really stupid, but whatever)**


	13. Chapter 13: Four Dead Bodies

Chapter Thirteen: Four Dead Bodies

Vivian was clutching to Nathan as they walked through a mine behind Simone.

"Are you two even looking for dead bodies?" Simone asked.

"Well," Vivian said. "The thought of a dead body scares me, plus they smell bad."

"That's all right hon," Nathan said. "I'll look for you."

"I think we should all lo- ah!" Simone screamed. "Found one." Vivian pushed her head into Nathan's arm as they walked over to see it.

"That's for sure," Nathan mumbled. "Let's get him out."

"This is so exciting!" squealed Olive.

"Until a rock falls on your head and kills you!" Randy said. "This place looks incredibly unstable."

"Oh get over it whiner boy," Emerson was in an increasingly fowl mood. Ralston was remaining quiet in the back.

"Oh, oh, oh!" cried Olive. "There are two dead people, well there are four feet under that pile of rocks any how." Olive's face scrunched up, "And they smell bad."

"Let's unbury them," Ralston whispered.

"What's with you?" asked Olive. "Usually your so perky and fun."

"Well now that Maurice is in love he isn't spending as much time with me," Ralston looked down at his shoes. "I didn't tell him, but I have a crush on Maggie too, but I know they're crazy about each other. I've been thinking of becoming a priest."

"Did you know that I was in love with Ned?" Olive asked.

"No," Ralston looked surprised. "For how long?"

"From the day I started working at the Pie Hole to the day I stopped," Olive sighed. "I was a bit obsessed with him. I sometimes still wish that he would fall in love with me, but he's getting married now and I have Randy." Randy turned around looking uncomfortable. "Who is amazing," Olive said rather loudly.

"That must have been tough," Ralston looked a bit better.

"It was, but I made it through, well with a stunt at the Nunnery, which wasn't all that bad," Olive admitted. "It sure wasn't wonderful though, but if you want you go right ahead and become a priest, I'm sure you'd make a great priest."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," sighed Ralston.

"People!" Emerson yelled. "This is not a time for sharing our personal issues. It is time for unburying dead people!"

The Piemaker and Chuck walked quietly through the caves.

"Do you think that the caves are stable?" asked Ned for exactly the 21st time.

"Maybe, maybe not," Chuck answered wearily. "But taking risks is a good thing."

"Or a bad thing," Ned replied. "What if something happens and I can't save you, because I can't touch you?"

"Nothing will happen," Chuck said hopefully. "Nothing has happened so far." She thought back to several incidents. "Well... nothing that was fatal."

"That doesn't mean that nothing will happen," Ned snapped. "I wish Lily had come."

"She is feeling very uncomfortable about Vivian dating Nathan after what Charles and Dwight did to her, but Vivian loves him and I think he loves her, what do you think?" asked Chuck.

"I think he loves her, but you know I don't know him too well and he is not exactly the perfect fathering figure, he should be paying for consoling for me," Ned sighed.

"Yes, but Vivian... I have never seen her this happy," Chuck smiled. "I love when they're happy." Ned smiled happy that the girl he loved was so caring and nice.

"I lov-," Ned started before being interrupted by a sound of crashing rocks and a scream from Chuck."

"Ned!" Chuck screamed. She was hanging from the edge of a newly formed cliff that looked like it dropped about thirty feet. "I can't hold on! Pull me up, please."

"I don't have any gloves or anything I can use and your wearing a tank top!" Ned cried franticly. "You'll die!"

"I'll die if I fall thirty feet down too and that'll be a lot more painful and you won't have my body," Chuck cried. "Hurry! I'm slipping." Tires ran down her cheek, "Don't you ever forget, I love you."

"I love you too," Ned chocked before he pulled her up and touched her and with a quick zap all the life was gone from Chuck. He pulled her into his arms and thought how much he hated his gift which was much more like a curse.


	14. Chapter 14: The Crapist Thing Ever Wrote

**Really short chapter, sorry about that. Would have put it in with the last one, but it didn't quiet fit. **

Chapter Fourteen:

Maggie sat on the counter of the Pie Hole next to Maurice, it had been a slow day with only six customers.

"So," Maurice said slightly awkwardly. "What do you want to do?" They had talked about a lot to day, Maurice had done magic tricks, and Maggie had sang a bit (one of her past jobs was a back up vocalist).

"I don't know," Maggie leaned over and kissed him before pulling away. Maurice looked somewhere in between shocked and thrilled. "How 'bout that?" Maurice just nodded. They quickly started sucking each others faces of and went behind the counter Maggie pulled Maurice's shirt off.

"I've never done anything like this before," Maggie giggled. "I've always been the weird good girl. Then again, I've never liked any one as much as you." Maurice blushed and pulled Maggie in against him.

"Same here," he said. "Well, except for being a girl..."


	15. Chapter 15: Tears for Death

**I originally had a chapter with Maurice and Maggie making out in the Pie Hole, but it was short and horrible so I skipped it. **

Chapter Fourteen: Tears for Death, Tears for Life

"Chuck," Ned moaned as if hoping for her to come back to life. He cradled her limp body in his arms. "Chuck," he cried, a tear slide down his cheek and landed on Chuck's shirt. Another tear slid down his face and hit her cheek. He thought he saw her head move. He started sobbing.

"Ned?"he thought he heard Chuck ask. "What happened?" He looked down, Chuck was sitting up in his lap.

"Your dead!" Ned cried.

"Now I'm not," Chuck got up. "What did you do?"

"I cried on you!" Ned had now stopped sobbing but he was a mess.

"If your touch can bring back the dead your tears must me able to too!" Chuck cried. "And they would be more powerful then touch, because they come form love." She smiled, "Your still touching me."

Ned slowly raised his hand up to her cheek and gently touched it. Then slowly he bent down and they gently kissed her softly then harder and passionately.

Chuck laughed, "Let's go find the others, they should be in the front of the mine by now."

Ned smiled, "So I guess that I just can't cry on you now?"

Chuck giggled, "That's weird, but maybe tears just bring you back to life for good."

The Piemaker and the girl he loved slowly walked back to the cave entrance were they saw their friends and three dead bodied. The girl named Chuck was just happy that she wasn't one of them.

"What the...." Emerson said as he saw Chuck and Ned holding hands-flesh on flesh.

"I fell," Chuck smiled. "Ned pulled me up, I died, he cried on me, now I'm alive for good."

"In all my years, I never even thought of that," Nathan sighed. "You now, I would have brought Chuck back to life for you son, I'm sorry I couldn't bring Digby back, but you know the gift doesn't work on old age."

"What?" Ned stuttered.

"Yep," Nathan said. "Tried it on my Grandma, didn't work. When it's some-body's time, they just have to go."

"That makes sense," smiled Olive. "Well, kind of, not really since bringing dead people back to life doesn't make sense in general..."

"It's rather exciting though," smiled Randy grabbing Olive's hand.

"Hey!" exclaimed Ned. "You don't re-alive dead people!"

"Well," Randy swallowed. "Being around a re-aliveing person is exciting."

"Definitely," added Vivian. "Before I knew about this life seemed rather boring now that I look back at it. I just enjoyed simple things like cheese and pie." She grabbed Nathan's arm, "Plus, I wouldn't have started dating you."

"That would be just tragic," smiled Nathan.

"Would you two stop being sickly sweet," Emerson said. "We've got some dead bodied to deliver!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Life was good for Maggie, she had a great job, some friends, and a perfect boyfriend. It was the first boyfriend she had had for exactly 11 years 1 month 3 hours 23 minutes and 27 seconds. The last one hadn't gone to well.

She had been in Middle school in her 8th grade year and she had gotten asked out by a boy named John. John had been nice and sweet at first and he practically worshiped her, but things were not to last.

He decided to ask her if he could go out with another girl well still going out with her, that obviously had been a mistake. She was not a girl to get used. So she had slapped him across the face and left him. She had learned her lesson on how stupid boys could be.

Now she had Maurice. Maurice was cute, nice, and had great magic tricks. She was pretty sure that he wasn't as bad as her last boyfriend, which she still remembered even if many years had passed. She was currently waiting for her boss and his friends, which were now her friends to come home from finding dead bodied and sitting on Maurice's lap.

"Hello," said Ned as he and Chuck walked in holding hands he was smiling broadly.

"Wait," Maggie jumped off Maurice's lap and straited her purple Pie Hole uniform. "You two are touching."

"Yes they are," said Olive. "They can now have a normalish relationship, well as normal as it can get considering one of them can wake the dead and one of them used to be dead." Olive stiffly giggled. "Yah, never mind me. I probley should go back to the cow." She grabbed Olive and quickly left.

"Well now I know that if you trip you won't kill my daughter," Lily said walking in with Vivian.

"It just makes me happy," Vivian smiled. "Life is happy now, happier then it's been in a long time."

"This has nothing to do with... him," Lily grumbled. "Right?"

"Well," Vivian says. "It does, not just that, but we're in love and you can't stop it."

"He... is...a...stupid...man!" Lily said between her drinks.

"Mom," Chuck groaned. "Not all men are stupid."

"No," Lily agreed. "But this particulate man is."

"No," yelled Vivian. "He is not."

"Yes he is," yelled Lily. Vivian burst out crying and ran over to Chuck and hugged her.

"Mom," Chuck mouthed. "You know how sensitive Vivian is."

"Hello," said Nathan as he walked in. "I agree with Vivian, I'm not stupid."

"Neither am I," said a Charles Charles that had followed him in.

"Why'd you bring him," Lily groaned. "And yes you aren't stupid, your down right despicable!"

"I can't argue with that," sighed Nathan. "As he walked over to Vivian."

"Dad?" Chuck asked. "What are you doing here?" She ran over and hugged him. "How is your face doing?"

"Well," Charles sighed. "It's growing back, very slowly. Any how I've just come to give you two my blessing."

"Blessing?" Ned said coldly. "We don't need a blessing."

"But we'll take it," Chuck glared at Ned quickly. "Thank you, we can touch now!"

"Nathan told me," Charles said. "I'm going to leave, if I stay I might get shot." He looked at Lily, "Plus, most of you hate me. See you all at the wedding!" He walked out the door.

"Well that was weird," sighed Lily.

"You people's family life is so screwed up," Emerson sighed.


	17. Chapter 17: Warning This Ch is rated M

**Warning: This chapter is M rated. Sorry if this is not a very good uhh... love scene, but I don't really have much experience with this type of stuff, but I tried... **

Chapter Seventeen:

"Finally," sighed Chuck. "I can rip off your shirt." They were finally in the peace of their apartment and were ready for some major physical contact. She pulled off her shirt before ripping Ned's button up top off.

"Wow," Ned smiled. "You got some power." Ned remembered back to his dream he had had such a long time ago, now it was really happening, well besides Chuck being Olive.

"Well in cause you didn't notice," Chuck said sarcastically. "We haven't done much in this area." Chuck turned around, "Take off my bra please."

"Uhhh," Ned said. "Ok..." He reached unclipped her lacy bra and it fell to the floor.

Chuck leaned against Ned with her bare chest her breasts pressing against his bar chest. Chuck reached down and pulled down his pants and boxers down before pulling her own off. Now they were completely naked and embraced.

Ned leaned down and kissed her slowly opening his mouth and pressing it against hers. Chuck leaned into him and put her arms around his neck, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Chuck ran to the bed room followed by Ned. Chuck jumped out to the bed and Ned laid down next to her. Chuck lay on top of Ned and kissed him passionately.

"Wow," Ned smiled up at her. "I never knew what I was missing when we couldn't touch."

"Yah," Chuck smiled and started kissing him again.


	18. Chapter 18:

Chapter Eighteen:

Exactly 4 weeks 4 days 14 hours 44 minutes and 4 seconds after Ned brought Chuck back to life a second time Maggie sat in her bathroom with her head over the toilet.

"Uhhh," she groaned. "Must be the stomach flu." She looked at her watch.

"Shit!" Maggie felt horrible. "I'm spouse to be at the bridesmaid's gown fitting in fifteen minutes." She got up at ran to the sink. "Ahhh!" she cried. "I look like crap."

She scrambled to get ready pulling on some clean clothes and then rushing out the door some twenty minutes latter she was at Papen County's top bridal story Lace and Bows Bridal Shop.

"Sorry," Maggie said. "I was throwing up this morning, but I feel ok now."

"That's fine," said Chuck. "Olive is getting fitted first." As she said it Olive burst out of the changing stall.

"It's done!" she squealed and twirled around. She was wearing a simple knee length pale yellow strapless dress. "Ohh! It's so perfect!"

"Yes I do like it," Chuck sighed. "Much easier then picking out my dress."

"Don't worry," Olive flashed her bubbly smile. "You'll find it soon."

"Miss," said the seamstress pointing to Simone. " Your turn next."

Soon all three of them were fitted in their dresses and Penny got hers which was similar, but with thin straps and some lace trim.

"You all look so perfect," Chuck said.

"Wow," Ned said. "You really do have a good sense of fashion Chuck." Chuck laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go find my dress," Chuck said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

Maggie sat on the doctors table swinging her legs. She had been trowing up almost every morning for a week and a half, she was pretty sure it wasn't stomach flu.

"Maggie?" the doctor said. "I've run some tests on you and I've come to a conclusion."

Maggie tightened her body preparing for the worst. "I think that your pregnant." She hadn't been expecting that. She nodded her head, what would she tell Maurice? They hadn't planned this, they were deeply in love, but hadn't been prepared for this.

"Yes," Maggie said. "OK, well do I need any special medicine or something."

"Some vitamins, and I'd stay away from fish," the doctor looked down at her. "Was this planned?"

"No," she sighed. "But I can take it, I have a job. I noticed I was gaining a little bit of weight, but I just got a job at the Pie Hole and I've been eating a lot of pie."

"I love that place!" the doctor exclaimed. "It's the best pie in town, or any were as far as I'm concerned."

"Definitely," Maggie smiled. "Stop by and I'll give you a Pie on the house." Maggie jumped off the table and left to tell Maurice.

Latter that day Maggie and Maurice were sitting at a booth in the Pie Hole talking and eating pie.

"So," Maggie tried to sound casual. "Do you like children."

"Yah," said Maurice. "I wanted a baby sister or brother when i was like Seven, why?"

"No reason in particular," Maggie looked at Chuck who was now watching them from the counter.

"HM," mumbled Maurice. "So do you-"

"Maurice," Maggie interrupted him. "I'm pregnant."

"I see," said Maurice who was some were in between shock and joy. "That's good I guess, I've always wanted children."

Chuck, Ned, and Emerson were all watching without even trying to be subtle.

"Yah," Maggie sighed. "I don't know what I think of it really."

"What do you want it to be?" Maurice asked.

"I don't know," Maggie said.

"I think I want them to be a girl, but I wouldn't mind a boy," Maurice said.

"Ned," asked Chuck. "Do you want children when we're married?"

"I don't know, I would be a horrible father," Ned looked at her. "I don't need anything but you."

"That's sweet," Chuck smiled. "But I want at least two kids."


	20. Chapter 20: The Wedding!

**I will be leaving for three weeks (camp and vacation) and will not be able to get to a computer any time soon, but there will be more when I come back. **

Chapter Twenty: The Wedding

Chuck sat in her wedding dress with her bridesmaids and Lily preparing to walk down the aisle. She wasn't nervous just a bit jittery.

"Do I look good?" Chuck asked Olive who looked stunning in the yellow bridesmaid dress.

Chuck herself was wearing a full skirt princess style wedding dress with small glistening beads sewn on the top and a ribbon with a flower on it around her waist. Her hair let down and her curls lay on her shoulders.

"You look supper terrific," Olive smiled. "Don't forget your bouquet!" The bouquet was made up of yellow and white daisies and roses. "You better throw it strait at me."

"I'll try," Chuck smiled. "You guys it's time for you to go!"

"Oh," Olive ran over to Randy. "So it is! See you soon!"

Chuck stood up and walked over to Lily, "Did you ever think of getting married."

Lily sighed, "No, I never loved a man, well, except for Charles and that was wrong I was so-"

"Mom," Chuck said. "Stop insulting yourself. It was wrong, but if you had never done it I wouldn't be here." The bridal march started and Lily grabbed Chuck's arm. They turned the corner and started walking down the aisle.

Beautiful flowers were every were and chairs were set up on the grassy area, not that there were many. They didn't exactly have a social life. Although there were many people who they had helped met during cases. Penny had thrown yellow rose petals all down the aisle made of grass. None of that mattered to Chuck though. The only thing that mattered was the man she loved the Pie Maker who was standing at the end of the aisle smiling nervously wearing a tux. After a few minutes of the priest saying some stuff that just went through her head and I do's he finally said what she wanted to here.

"You may kiss the bride."

Ned leaned in and put his arms around her and pulled her into him. When they pressed there lips together everybody erupted in clapping, Olive was crying, but wasn't sure if it was because Ned was married or if she was happy that they were together. She could now focus more on Randy without thinking what if.

At the reception everybody sat at tables, eating pie and talking. Chuck and Ned were at a table with Olive, Randy, Vivian, Nathan, Charles, Lily, Penny, Simone, and Emerson. Charles was wedged awkwardly between Lily and Vivian.

"Hello," said a familiar voice Ned recognized as the Corner. "Congratulations," he said before walking away.

"Who invited him?" asked Emerson. "He's always suspicious of us and if I didn't bribe him I'm sure he would tell the whole world you wake dead people. He has to know by now. "

"I invited him," yelled Chuck. "I thought it would be nice, and we don't know many people!"

"Mmmhmm," said Emerson.

"Well I think it was nice!" said Ned in his new wife's defense.

"When are you guys going to open presents!" said Olive. "You'll love mine, it wasn't on the list but..."

"Don't worry Olive," Ned said. "We trust you to get us something good."

"Well," sighed Olive. "I hope you like it, because it's none returnable."

"Oh hell no," said Emerson looking at Olive. "Itty Bitty you didn't!"

"I did," Olive smiled mischievously. "And I named it." Emerson groaned.

"Named what?" Chuck looked at Olive. "I really hate secrets, I have had enough secrets in my life to make a whole generation of baby secrets."

"That's just messed up," said Emerson.

"Ok," Olive said. "Randy went to go get it."

A very uncomfortable looking Randy Mann walked in with a hyper puppy.

"A puppy!" cried Chuck. "It's so cute."

"Yeah, but I'm telling you that thing is a devil," said Olive under her breath.

"A puppy," smiled Ned. Ned still wasn't over the lose of Digby, but a puppy is a thing so full of love that you have to love it back. The Piemaker reached down and picked her up. She was black and white and had hair not fur.

"What breed is she?" Ned asked stroking her fur.

"A Portuguese Water Dog," Olive said. "Yah, I know it's a mouthful. It was at the animal shelter and they were going to put her down. She was just so cute, but still evil. She chews up everything."

"What's her name?" Chuck asked putting her hand on the puppy and her hand touched Ned's. It was little moments like these that they had really missed out on during the time they couldn't touch.

"Blueberry," laughed Olive

Chuck laughed, "That's my favorite pie!"

"I just thought it was a good name for a Piemaker's dog."

"It's a wonderful name," Chuck said.

"Speaking of presents," started Nathan. "Vivian, Lily, Charles, and myself all pitched in to buy you something that you may or may not like."

"But we think that you w grabbed ill like it," smiled Vivian.

"Well I don't," Lily mumbled sipping her drink. "It's too..."

"It's perfect for newly weds," Charles Lily's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Lily cried pulling out a pistol from her dress.

"Put the gun away women! " Emerson said. "I don't even bring guns to weddings!"

"Usually I don't," Lily sniffed. "But with him," she pointed to Charles. "And him," she pointed to Nathan. "There's no knowing if I'd need it."

"Getting on with it," sighed Nathan. It was obvious Lily still thought he was a Jackass. "Here's your present son." Ned reached out and took the envelope.

Ned opened the envelope with Chuck leaning over his shoulder, "You got us a house?"

Chuck jumped up and down, "Thanks Dad, Mom, Aunt Vivian, and Nathan! It's wonderful!"

"It's right down the street from us in Couer d'Couers, I know it'll be a bit of a drive to the Pie Hole, but it was such a nice house and it was cheap too!" She handed a picture over.

It was a large Victorian house that both of them remembered from their childhood. Chuck had often had pretended that she lived there. It had several porches, lots of windows, and was painted a peculiar shade of pink.

"It's great," said Ned.

"Especially for when we have kids," Chuck said. Ned looked down at his shoes.

"Little kids may be all cute," sighed Lily. "But when they hit puberty you'll have more issues then me." Chuck laughed and kissed Ned.

**This will be the last chapter for a couple of weeks! The house that I'm talking about is the Grand Victorian Bed and Breakfast in Bellaire, Mi. So bye bye for about four or three weeks! I will be leaving for three weeks (camp and vacation) and will not be able to get to a computer any time soon, but there will be more when I come back. **


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm back from my vacation, had a lovely time, but glad to be back to my story. Can't believe the summer is going by so quickly. **

Chapter Twenty-One:

It had been exactly 6 months 4 hours and 5 minutes since the union of The Piemaker and the girl he loved. Life was happy in the Pie Hole (as well as the Intrepid Cow). Ned and Chuck settled in to their new house. Maggie and Maurice moved into their old apartment and were expecting the baby in about a 2 months. Vivian and Nathan were happy together, and much to the dismay of Lily showed no signs of breaking up.

Ned and Chuck stood in the kitchen of the Pie Hole baking Cherry Cup Pies.

Chuck looked up at Ned and smiled, "It's already our 6 month anniversary today doesn't time fly."

The Piemaker smiled and put his hand on top of hers," Pretty soon we'll be old people." His thoughts drifted to their short honey moon in Cancun, the hotel might have been horrible, but they had a great time. He glanced over at Lily who was sitting at a table enjoying Pie and vodka reading some book.

"Lily has been hanging around here a lot," Ned said.

"She's trying to evade Vivian and Nathan," Chuck sighed. "I wish she would be happier."

"She's Lily," Ned said.

"That doesn't mean she can't be happy," Chuck paused. "She's just stubborn."

"Why too stubborn," Emerson, who was sitting at the counter, grumbled.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you," Chuck suddenly smiled. "Were invited to the Intrepid Cow for a complementary dinner."

"You have celebrated your week, and every month anniversary like that," Emerson said. "You are only spouse to celebrate year ones! Well," Emerson said finishing off his pie. "I gotta go work on a case."

"What case?" Ned asked.

"I just gotta go," Emerson said walking away.

"Bye," Chuck said as she glanced at her watch. "Oh crap! I told Olive a hour ago we'd be their in an hour."

"Lily can you help Maggie close up shop," Ned said. Maggie refused to take any time off even though she kept complaining about being tired all the time. "Oh and if you could drop Blueberry off at our house." Blueberry was tied up in the kitchen, unlike Digby she was not calm enough to be lose in a restaurant full of people, at least not yet.

"Why not, see you tomorrow,"Lily turned to Maggie. "I can close up by myself if you want."

"Sure," smiled Maggie grabbing a dirty plate and walking slowly to the kitchen.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"I thought you guys weren't coming!" cried a cow print clad Olive Snook.

"We wouldn't ditch you Olive," said Chuck hugging her.

"Here I got a seat for ya over here!" Olive smiled leading them to a table for two with a candle on it. "You should try the mac and cheese pie." Ned stared at her, "It's a lot better then it sounds I promise."

"Maybe," said the Piemaker who wasn't about to try a pie with macaroni in it.

"We should get it," Chuck said getting down.

"Remember I'm a traditional Pie guy."

"But the cup pies were non-traditional and they're great."

"Ah..."

"We're getting it."

Exactly 1 hour and 49 minutes they lay cuddling on their couch with Blueberry sitting on Chucks lap watching old movies when the door bell rang. Ned walked up and opened the door to see a pale woozy looking Lily.

"It's Vivian," she whispered. "I can't find her."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two:

"Chuck," Ned cried out.

"What is it?" Chuck looked from Ned to Lily.

"I can't find Vivian," Lily cried out.

"Did you check Ralston's place, that's were Nathan's staying," Ned said as Chuck grabbed his hand.

"What do you take me for an idiot!" Lily replied. "Ralston said he was going to meet up with Charles at some bar or something like that."

"I thought he moved to Ohio," Ned said. "And anyway he doesn't like Charles."

"He better have cause if he didn't I'll drive him out who knows why Nathan wanted to see him," Lily mumbled. "Any how I've called Olive, but she didn't pick up."

"Do you think she's ok mom?" Chuck hugged Lily.

"I...I... hope she didn't do any thing stupid,"Lily said.

"I'm sure she'll show up tomorrow," Ned assured them.

Ned sat at a booth staring out at the Pie Hole, two days after Vivian disappeared. Chuck was sitting at a booth with Lily with her head laying on the table. Lily was just sitting staring into space. Chuck slowly got up and walked up to Ned.

"I need a hug."

The Piemaker put his arms around her and hugged her, "I'm sure she's fine."

"How can we be sure."

"Well technically we can't, but I'm sure that she's fine," Ned stumbled. "Would she do anything stupid?"

Chuck thought of Vivian, she was so sweet and trusting, "Yes!" Olive and Emerson burst through the door of the Pie Hole.

"Emerson," Chuck ran up to him. "I'm going to hire you to find Vivian!"

"I'm sure she will show up in her own sweet -," Olive cut him off.

"Ok, I know were Vivian is I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but she said that Lily would come running after her and ruin everything," Olive blurted out.

"Well were the hell is she!" Lily said standing up. A confused costumer, a regular , was now watching intently.

"She and Nathan kinda sorta ran off to get married," Olive smiled and shrugged. "They went to Greece apparently they let you get married after being their for 4 hours one some islands."

"Greece!" Lily screamed. "You let her go!"

"Oh hell no," Emerson exclaimed. "You people-"

"They're so in love," Olive said dreamily ignoring Emerson. "And it's so romantic."

"I'm so happy for them!" cried Maggie grabbing Maurice.

"I think that's so cute,"Chuck said totally relived. "Ned now we're step cousins."

"That doesn't make our marriage illegal does it?" Ned looked concerned.

"Your not blood relatives,"Lily snapped. "I need a drink."

"We don't serve alcohol at the Pie Hole," Chuck crossed her arms.

"That doesn't mean that you don't have it," Lily past Chuck.

"You need to stop drinking so much it's a problem Mom!"

Lily looked into her daughters eyes, she didn't want to hurt her, but she felt so confused everybody had somebody Ned and Charlotte, Olive and Randy, Emerson had Penny and Simone, Maggie and Maurice, and even Vivian and Nathan. The only person like her was Ralston and he was happy doing magic shows. She was jealous of Ned, why couldn't she have her Charlotte all to her self.

"You know I have a very high tolerance," Lily said the first thing she could think of Chuck reached out and hugged her tightly.

"You Pieholers are very interesting!" exclaimed the customer. "If you ever need a lawyer here's my card."

"Well that ruined the moment," said Emerson looking down at her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

Exactly six days 4 hours and 27 minutes latter Vivian and Nathan walked into the Pie Hole.

"Aunt Vivian!" Chuck squealed. "Congratulations I'm so happy for you, but we were so worried!"

"Well you see I was going to tell you, but Nathan thought that if Lily found out she would come and try to shot him," Vivian nodded her head. "I told Olive, because I thought that she would be less likely to tell Lily then you or at least wait longer."

"Hi Dad," Ned said looking down. "Ah... I hope you had a nice trip."

"Oh we had a wonderful trip!" Vivian chipped in. "Do you know were Lily is?"

"In the corner booth sulking," Emerson said. The couple walked over to her.

"Are you moving into our house?" snapped Lily giving Nathan the evil eye.

"Yes your house is bigger then Ralston's," Nathan looked scarred of Lily. "Please don't get to upset."

"Yes Lily you could have seen it coming," Vivian said. "And were so happy to be together."

"I know, but well maybe I'm a little jealous of you, you got married," Lily started crying. "And know you might not spend as much time with me or care about him more."

"Oh Lily I love Nathan, but he could never take the place of you," Vivian walked up to her sister and hugged her.

"I felt like this last time too," Lily said. "I was jealous, because I felt like you would love them more then me. I wanted to be loved too, that's why I slept with Charles and I'm sorry for it!"

"I know you are," Vivian said grabbing Nathan's hand. "But if you hadn't I probably wouldn't have married Nathan."

"Vivian!" screamed Olive Snook who had burst through the Pie Hole door dragging Randy Mann in with her. "I'm so happy for you! You have to tell me everything...

Exactly 8 days 10 hours and 2 minutes earlier Nathan had picked up Vivian at her house so they could go to Diner Delicieux. 35 minutes latter they were seated at their table.

"That was a long wait," Nathan complained as they sat down at the table.

"Yes, but the food here is very good," smiled Vivian.

"Vivian we need to talk about something," Nathan's mildly wrinkled face looked so calm.

As Vivian's mind flashed back to High School were we need to talk was code for we're breaking up her heart beat sped up. Nathan's hand drew out of his pocket with a small box he popped it open, it held a small gold ring with a diamond on it. "Will you marry me?"

"Nathan!" Vivian exclaimed."Yes, Yes, Yes!" She bent over the table and kissed him.

"I figured since we weren't exactly young there was no point in staling," Nathan grabbed her hand. "So were do you want to go?"

Vivian had seen the world many times and had seen many beautiful places, "I would say Paris, but you have to live there for 40 days to get married there so I'd say Greece it's a beautiful place, and I have more then enough money from the last tour. We'll just tell everybody and go."

"Well it wouldn't be eloping if we told them," Nathan sighed. "I think Lily would try to stop us from going."

"Yes she would, but we need to tell someone!" Vivian giggled. "This is so exciting!"

"Yes," smiled Nathan. Looking at the sweet, kind, and crazy women he loved.

"How about Olive, she is good at keeping secret!" Vivian thought back to how Olive kept the secret of Lily being Chuck's mother. "Well kind of good any how."

Exactly 2 days and 45 minutes latter at almost the same time Olive spilled there beans Vivian and Nathan stood on a gorgeous Greece beach and were married. Vivian was wearing a white sundress and Nathan was in shorts and a Hawaiian t-shirt. The ceremony was mostly in Greece, but they didn't care.

Vivian would recall it latter and compared it to what she had dreamed her wedding would be like when she was young. There wasn't a white dress and guests, but there was a man she loved and lilacs and that was enough


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four:

Vivian, Nathan, Ned, Chuck, Lily, Ralston, Maurice, and Maggie walked into the Cheesecake Capital 3 weeks and 5 minutes after Vivian and Nathan had come back, they had come to celebrate their marriage.

"I don't see why we couldn't have stayed at the Pie Hole," Ned said. "I can make cheesecake."

"We know," Chuck smiled walking besides him. "But it's nice to come out."

"Any resturant that has a three week wait list has to be good," said Lily. In the past few weeks she had come to term with Vivian and Nathan's union and Nathan moving in.

"Well it better have some damn good cheesecake cause I'm really craving some," Maggie said.

"It has the best cheesecake," sighed Ralston as if he was dreaming about it.

"ever!" added Maurice. "One time we did a magic show here."

"They gave us three free cheesecakes!"

The group sat down and ordered just as a scream came from the kitchen.

"Oh my god! Justin wake up!" screamed the distraught waitress. "Oh no, please someone help me!" She ran out to the dinning room being chased by the manager, "My boyfriend was in the freezer dead!" The manager looked like he was going to kill her and all hell brooke loss. People started running and shoving food in their pockets.

"Do you think we should leave?" Vivian asked.

"We are not going any were till we get my cheesecake!" Maggie said nudging Maurice.

"Ah yah not till we get cheesecake," Maurice added.

"I'll go get some," Ned got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Ah excuse me could we have..." Ned stumbled over a frozen Justin Jacobs.

"Wha sod colt?" the corpse mumbled. Ned had dealt with frozen corpses before and they weren't exactly easy to communicate with them and he defiantly wasn't in the mood to solve a murder.

"Who killed you?" Ned asked.

"Ja, da massager," he said his face in a stiff expression.

"Your massager?" Ned said, Justin shook his head.

"Matir'd?" again a shake of the head, Ned estimated he had a few seconds left.

"Manager?" this time he nodded his head with a second touch he fell back to his permeant sleep.

"Hello?" Ned said not forgetting that he had to get Cheesecake. "Can I have ah.. to cheesecakes to go."

"Just take them," said the manger rubbing his temples.

"Would you like... uh... detective services," Ned said grabbing the cheesecakes. "Me and my partner could help you solve the murder?"

"No," he said keeping a cold face. "Most likely he slipped and hit his head."

"No!" cried the distraught waitress who was the dead mans girlfriend. "He was shoved in the bottom of the freezer behind all the frozen blueberry cheesecakes!" She started sobbing and buried herself in Ned's shirt.

"Missy!" the manger yelled. "If you value your job don't cry on customers. Wait you said you're a detective, your the Piemaker since you opened we've had a drop in customers!"

"I'm sorry for the loss and ah I'm a part time partner with Emerson Cod," Ned looked down at his shoes.

"I'll hire you! I need to find out who killed him!" Missy said.

Ned nodded and walked away with the cheesecakes not saying that he already knew.


	25. Chapter 25

**Super Sorry if the updates are getting slower, but I'm starting out my first year of High School and I'm very busy. I promise I have not abandoned it .**

Chapter Twenty Five:

Emerson Cod loved money. There were few things he loved better then it. His Daughter and his friends were some of those things. When there was money to be made Emerson was there.

Ned didn't love money, but it was a necessity of life and selling Pie didn't make you that much money, solving crime did.

Olive and Chuck liked solving crime for the fun and rush, not for the money. The four of them set off to solve the murder of Justin Losey, former waiter at the Cheesecake Capital, they didn't have to visit the morgue due to the fact that Ned had already questioned the victim.

"Hello Piemaker," Ralph, the manager said. "Are you here to steal more customers or to solve the murder?"

"The latter Mr. Rude," Olive snapped at him.

"That would be Mr. Ralph," he smiled.

"Just take us to the freezer," Emerson said.

The four followed Ralph to the freezer and shut the door behind him.

"It's pretty obvious that it was him, but we don't have evidence or a motive," Ned said looking around.

"Here's a frying pan," Olive said waving it in the air. "Wonder why it's in the freezer oh, it has blood on it. Maybe we can get some prints off of it."

"I don't think we need prints," Chuck said in a horrified voice her hand on the freezer door. "We're locked in."

"Oh hell no!" Emerson screamed.

"Chuck," Ned groaned. "How long will it take us to freeze?"

"I don't know maybe a few hours?" Chuck walked over to Ned. Olive had gone into shock and was staring at the frying pan. Emerson was already banging on the door.

"Ittie Bitty scream or something!" Emerson yelled. Olive blinked and then opened her mouth and gave one of her ear piecing screams. Which caused three things. One, the other three people in the freezer plugged there ears. Two, everybody in the kitchen heard her. Three, Ralph the manager fled the restaurant.

"Mr. Cod?" Missy said opening the door.

"Where is that son of a bitch manager of yours?" Emerson said.

"He just left," Missy face wrinkled up as they ran after him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Well here's the next chapter. I'm happy that Pushing Daisies did well at the emmys and that Kristin Chenoweth won best supporting actress cause she defiantly was the best! Once again my apologies for the slowness of me. **

Chapter Twenty Six:

An extremely pregnant Maggie walked around with a pie, refusing to take time off.

"When's the baby due?" asked a smiling customer.

"Last Tuesday," sighed Maggie. "I'm starting to have a few contractions so-." Maggie gave out a cry and threw the slice of Pie into the air, "I think the baby is coming, Lily!" Lily was in the kitchen helping out well Ned and Chuck were on the case.

"Shit," sighed Lily dropping the pie she had been backing on the floor. "Now?" Maggie nodded. "Damn, everyone is gone, but me. Where is Maurice?"

"He went to do a magic show with Ralston in North Thrush!" Maggie cried. "I'm going to kill him, but call him he has to be here!"

"Yes," said a slightly dazed Lily running to the phone.

"Maurice!" Lily yelled. "Maggie's having your baby you better get your ass to the hospital before it comes or she is going to kill you." Lily put the phone back, "He's taken care of I'll call Nathan and Vivian."

"Do it on the way!" Maggie screamed.

"Right get to the car! You!" Lily said pointing to the regular customer who had offered her legal services. "Your a regular, close up shop." Before she could protest Lily ran out the door.

"Nathan!" Lily said swerving to avoid hitting another car. "Your grandchild is being born."

"Drive in the right lane!" Maggie yelled.

"Not with your driving," Nathan said. "Me and Vivian will be there in a half an hour." Lily flipped the phone closed.

"Shouldn't you call Ned and Chuck, Olive is with them too?" Maggie asked.

"They're probably in some crazy car chase!"

In fact the piemaker was in a "crazy car chase" when Chuck's phone rang.

"Hi Mom," Chuck said. "Oh... call us when it comes, hopefully we won't be in pursuit then. Maggie's having her baby."

"Oh so exciting," Olive said. "I've heard childbirth is painful."

"That's why the numb you," Emerson said.

"Easy for you to say your never going to give birth," Olive snickered.

"Ya think of all those women in africa they have to do it natural!" Chuck added.

"Can we change the subject?" Ned asked.

"Oh hell no!" Emerson said. Ralph's car had just blown up sending him flying through the air and their car spinning back.

The facts were these... Ralph had always loved Missy, but he was rude and not very good looking she wouldn't even give him a chance. However she definitely was giving Justin a chance, he was charming and good looking. Thinking that in grief Missy would turn to him instead of a P.I. he killed Justin when he had gone to the freezer to get some frozen cheesecakes. These he would confess to Emerson Cod after being chased and tackled by him.

Meanwhile Lily and Maggie were racing into the hospital well Lily was trying to calm Maggie.

"You can get an epidermal," Lily said.

"But I hate shots," Maggie whimpered.

"What's worse this or a shot," Lily said. "Any how at the nunnery they didn't have any pain medication, I had Charlotte totally natural."

"That sounds horrible," Maggie said.

"Worse crap i'd ever been in," Lily said turning into the hospital.

Maurice in Ralston were racing over 90 mph on the highway.

"Can you drive any faster?" Maurice asked his twin.

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Ralston said. They sat in awkward silence for a minute before they heard the cop car and pulled over.

"My girlfriend is.." Maurice paused.

"Having a baby!" Ralston finished.

"I'll give you an escort, but don't go over 90," the mustached officer said

Minutes latter Maurice rushed into the hospital room to see Maggie giving birth and not being the strong sort collapsed.

"Maurice!" Maggie cried. "I'm going to kill you! First you do this to me then you collapse."

"Men are wimps, that's why women give birth," Lily said. "Ah...push." It was obvious to Lily that she was not meant to be a labor coach.

Maurice awoke in a chair to Lily shaking him," Come on wake up, I can't believe you had to get a concussion today, your child has been born,it's a boy and nobody else is allowed to see him till you do so get your ass moving."

Maurice walked into the hospital room, Maggie was sitting on the bed with her sweaty hair pulled back and a small blue bundle in her arms.


End file.
